Bikini Bottom Escort Service
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Mr. Krabs needs more money in his life, so he decides to see what the escort business is about. He ends up servicing a woman at a resort, and he discovers this life might have its perks.


_Bikini Bottom Escort Service_

Mr. Krabs needed cash, well, more cash than he already had. Money was always on his mind, especially in this economy. He'd taken to the internet to do research about ways to make more money. Using some advice he'd heard long ago, he knew to take what he could find if the price was right.

Bikini Bottom Escort Service, or BBES, had an opening that Mr. Krabs hoped to fill. He found some of his more flattering photographs to attach to his online application, and he filled out the form as honestly as he could. He honestly didn't know what was expected of him, but he was already in the food service industry. Service was thus his middle name, and he made sure the let the company know.

He hoped they would respond soon, but he didn't expect an email that very afternoon. They desperately needed him ASAP to help service a high-end client staying at the Bikini Bottom Resort. Her name was Charlotte Pickles and she needed a night in at the hotel with complete service. A tuxedo was sent to his house, and Mr. Krabs made sure to put on his best cologne before heading over to the resort.

Charlotte was staying on the third floor of the resort, giving her a magnificent view of Bikini Bottom without the hassle of riding the elevator all the way up. The room had a lush sitting area, a large-screen television, and a huge custom bed. She was in the middle of this bed fingering a smartphone when Mr. Krabs arrived. She let him in verbally, probably clicking an app on her phone to get the door unlocked.

"Oh finally they responded," Charlotte sighed. "I have a bratty thirteen-year-old daughter at home that has driven me crazy, a cheating husband who thinks he can actually do better, and a boss riding me so hard I've had to look several times in the mirror to make sure I haven't turned into a bull," she ranted, sitting up and pointing to a nearly empty bottle of champagne, "And that has done nothing to help. Call room service and ask for what the locals get, something strong."

"This is a dry county, Ma'am," Mr. Krabs replied sadly, "but I know some people. Let me make a call," he said, pulling out a smartphone.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "You're going to call in a delivery of moonshine for me? Isn't that illegal?"

"Anything to provide the best service," Mr. Krabs smiled.

Charlotte lay back in bed, "They said you were amazing at service but declined to tell me what that meant. I made a specific request on my form, but this is just a plus in my book. How long do you think that'll take?"

"An hour at least, but I can make you comfortable while we wait," Mr. Krabs assured her.

"An hour is just what I need, and I want to make sure I remember this," Charlotte grinned, turning off her smartphone and chucking it across the room. "I hope you don't mind this. They said you were new, but you wouldn't be in this industry if you didn't know what came with it...literally."

"Just make your demands and I'll do my best to fulfill it," Mr. Krabs smiled, standing at attention as Charlotte nodded from the bed.

"Okay, I want you to go down on me and put my nerdy ass husband to shame. He read a book, a fucking book, on how to pleasure me orally and hasn't done it once. Now it's your turn," she smiled.

Mr. Krabs was unsure of this, but he tried not to let it show. He'd only done this once with a girlfriend who ended up hating it, demanding he stop so they could do it right then and there. He thought it was a bad thing, so he hadn't tried again, and now he hoped he was good enough. Charlotte oozed stress, and he wanted to end that.

Charlotte used a remote on the side table to dim the lights and start some music. She lay back on the bed, exposing her lower half. Mr. Krabs crawled up on the bed and stared at her parts. He could tell she hadn't made love in a long, long time just by the looks of things. No woman was that tight after a baby unless they were practically revirginized, at least judging by his Cosmo articles he looked up on his phone.

He knew to let her know he was there first, kissing her inner thighs, softly at first then with more gusto as he moved towards her bush. He ran his claw through, admiring how soft it was. He sniffed and realized she probably used conditioner there. It smelled just like her hair, a scent he noticed as soon as he came in, one he was now grateful for. His girlfriend smelled like straight up cunt down there, but not Charlotte.

After stimulating the bush, Charlotte shifted to a more relaxed position, showing her opening more and telling Mr. Krabs exactly where to go. He licked her clitoris first with soft motions before letting his tongue gently inside her. She tasted sweet, almost like soft-serve ice cream, and Mr. Krabs loved that. He swished around, growing hard as she shifted on the bed, grabbing the sheets with clinched fists.

His tongue felt the inside of the clitoris, bumps he nudged and swished his tongue over. He'd come out sometimes, rubbing her bush with his claw or thumping her outer clit with his tongue, but soon he'd be back in, willing his tongue to go deeper as Charlotte writhed underneath him.

Suddenly she was howling, her hands now up on the headboard as she banged it against the law. Mr. Krabs was now aware of a flooding wetness that felt like warm honey. He'd made her cum just using his tongue.

Mr. Krabs let himself up, excusing himself to the bathroom to clean his face. When he returned, Charlotte was laying on her stomach in her lingere, her bottoms still off to the side.

"I have never felt so amazing in my entire life. You put my husband to shame, and I just have to know what you can do with the real thing," she grinned, tossing him a long strip of condoms. "But only if you want to."

"I thought you'd never ask," Mr. Krabs grinned, stripping in one solid motion. He'd always wanted to do that, and the escort service must've helped—the tuxedo stripped off with the distinct sound of velcro as he pulled it off. He shimmied out of his black boxer briefs and slipped a condom over his rock hard cock.

This he knew how to do for certain. He stimulated her with the tip first, using the excess wetness from their earlier action to lube up the condom. Then he entered her, gently at first as her vagina shifted to accommodate him. She shifted up to her knees, slamming into him and forcing him deeper.

With his claws on the headboard and Charlotte's hands firmly on the mattress, he began to pound her from behind, their motion becoming one after a few thrusts. She'd come back as he thrust forward, shifting him deeper.

Soon their moans were one as his tip stimulated the parts he'd been licking just minutes earlier. Both of them shuddered at once in a universe-shattering orgasm, causing both to collapse to their sides, facing each other.

"Wow," Charlotte moaned, shaking her head as she reached under the bed and pulled out some cigarettes, "I can't believe what I've been missing. Too bad I have to stay with that pathetic fucker because of the kid."

"You can come back to Bikini Bottom whenever you want," Mr. Krabs offered with a raised eyebrow.

Charlotte grinned as the phone rang, "I might just have to do that. You know, I don't really need that drink anymore. I could deal with Angelica screaming for twenty-four hours straight after what you just gave me. Thank you, thank you so much."

They were both fucked out, and while Charlotte wanted to nap with him, he knew it was best to just leave. He picked up the moonshine at the front desk and returned home.

The next morning he had twenty thousand dollars in his account from their fun, and Mr. Krabs knew he'd found his new career.

Author's Note: Not sure if I'm going to extend this, but it's just a one-shot for now. Feel free to follow in case I change my mind.


End file.
